The present invention relates to a method for discovering and designating air targets.
Modern combats are characterized above all by a high mobility and a large dispersion of units on battle field. As a consequence, the anti-aircraft systems are required to secure, or meet, determined requisites, such as, e.g., minimal values of reaction time, action starting time and intervention time. The same systems must simultaneously achieve the highest levels of precision and degree effectiveness.
Furthermore, the possibility of frequently modifying the deployment without discontinuing the system operativeness must be provided.
All the above can only be secured by those systems which are capable of automatically solving, within reduced times and with the required precision level, the problems of position determining and direction orienting.
The apparatuses which are known from the prior art and are presently used to constitute such systems, compute and process the received data, in an autonomous mode. The results of these analyses are ususally reported in alphanumerical mode and are then either displayed on suitable displays, or printed. Inasmuch as such results are not always end values, they require the operator to perform data and cartographic analyses, with consequent time losses.